Waiting
by EbbieBlack
Summary: Two years ago they were betrayed and one of their own taken. Now they begin the battle to bring him back and seek revenge against the ones who took him and the one who betrayed them in the first place.
1. Prologue

**Waiting **

Disclaimer: Turtles aren't mine

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been here in this windowless, lightless room. It could have been days, weeks, months. For all he knew he had been here for years.

Time had lost its meaning.

His mind was cloudy, no longer full of ideas, thoughts, calculations, philosophies, theories.

His body ached. After the countless tests, surgeries, and drugs he had been submitted to.

The hope he had held onto for so long was starting to wane. It was the only thing that kept him going. The hope his brothers would show up at any moment. Rescue him from this nightmare.

So he sat in the dark room, waiting and clinging to the last few threads of hope he had.

--

His cell opened.

He didn't move, didn't resist as he was dragged out.

He showed no emotion as he was strapped to the table.

His eyes blank, his mind empty.

A familiar face was suddenly above his,

"You know turtle, this would all end if you would simply speak. Tell me where to find the others and it all stops"

They went through this every time.

And every time he remained silent.

"Your choice _turtle_."

With that, the daily torture began.

--

He was thrown roughly back into his cell.

Today had been worse than any other.

There had been no anesthetics or painkillers.

They had taken part of his shell and the skin from his fingertips to his elbow on his right arm had been taken off.

The bastards had skinned him.

They hadn't even taken the time to bandage him either. They had simply wrapped a towel around where the skin had been taken from.

For the first time since he had been captured, he started to cry.

Not just from the pain, but the hopelessness he was feeling, the fear that his brothers weren't coming.

With those tears, the last few threads of hope broke.

--

After that trip he had shut himself down. Locking away the last remaining part of himself deep within.

He no longer cared.

They could do whatever they wanted to him, but he would never give them his family.

His hope was gone, but they had not broken him. Nor would they

He would never give them what they wanted.

He had accepted that he would more than likely die there.

Alone.

Away from his family and friends.

But he would gladly die there, if it meant his family stayed safe.

--

It was shortly after being thrown back into his cell when a loud explosion rocked the building. Feet ran past his cell, but he didn't move.

He stayed huddled on the floor with his back to the door. The pain was intense.

His right arm was cradled against his body. The drugs they had pumped into him were making it hard to keep from passing out.

His cell door was flung open.

And still he did not move. He did not look up as he heard footsteps come over to him nor when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

He felt himself being turned over, a familiar face appeared above him. One he had not seen in a long time.

"Donnie?"

He blinked up at his brother. His vision suddenly cloudy

They had come for him.

"It's gonna be ok Donnie. We're here. We're gonna get ya home."

He felt his tears being wiped away right before passing out.


	2. Two years ago

**_Two Years Ago…_**

_Don sat in the kitchen drinking his second cup of coffee that morning. _

_The day before had resulted in a major break though on a small tracking device and resulted in him pulling an all nighter._

_Now he sat waiting for his brothers to wake. With Splinter at April's, he knew it would be awhile._

_That was when the perimeter alarm went off._

_Don was in his computer alcove before anyone had even come out of their rooms._

"_What the hell is going on!?!?" Raph yelled as he stormed out of his room._

"_Don, what is it?" Leo called out as he crossed the lair._

"_Some thing triggered the alarm in the East tunnels of sector 5. Give me a sec and I can tell you more."_

_Don sat typing furiously, bring up various windows,_

"_Mike turn the TV to channel 404. Use the input to switch between screens. Let know if you see anything."_

_As Don continued working, his brothers turned to the TV. Its blank screen was soon replaced with a screen split into eight sections. Mike flipped through them until Raph yelled,_

"_Hold it Mike Looks like soldiers in screen 7 Don."_

"_Shit"_

_The three turtles turned in surprise at hearing Don swear._

"_They're only about half a mile from our front door. I've got the new precautions online in case they get to close, but I don't know how well they'll work."_

"_So, what's plan?" Raph asked Leo._

_Don turned to look at his brothers, before standing and running back to his lab. He reappeared a few moments later,_

"_Here."_

_He tossed each of his brothers a pair of night/heat goggles as well as a head set for their shell cells. _

_Leo raised an eye ridge, "You a mind reader now Don?"_

"_Nope, just know you to well big brother." He said with a small smirk, then he turned to watch the screen as Leo briefly went over his plan._

_Leo nodded, "Ok here's the plan. We split up. Lead them away from the lair. Get topside if at all possible. Avoid being obvious that this is a decoy."_

_The three nodded, As they headed out. Don hit the breaker, turning all power off to the lair._

_Seeing Raph's expression when he caught up after securing the lair,_

"_Just in case"_

_Raph didn't have a clue what he was talking about but figured Don knew best._

_Reaching a fork, Leo spoke,_

"_Raph, you and Don take the right. Mike, you're with me. Be careful."_

_With that the two groups disappeared into their respecting tunnels._

_--_

_Don was curious about the groupings. He and Raph were almost never together. He was mostly paired with Mike, sometimes Leo._

_Then he realized Leo wanted a cool head in each group. _

_He also had a feeling that some of Leo's big brother instincts had a part in these groupings._

_Raph signaled him to stop and they blended into the shadows._

_They could hear the gentle sloshing of water coming from up a head._

_--_

_Twenty minutes later Don was wondering how things had turned on them._

_He and Raph were fighting back to back in an older part of the sewers a good three miles from the lair._

_Things were going down hill fast. They had easily taken out the patrol of eight soldiers, but now they faced more than twenty men. _

_Normally they could handle this, but these guys were not fighting fair._

_Not only were the highly trained combat fighters, but they were shooting tranqs as well. It wasn't a problem for Don with his bo, but Raph was having a harder time._

_Don quickly scanned the area, looking for anything that could get them either topside or a way from these soldiers._

_Hearing a soft grunt, Don turned slightly to see a dart sticking in Raph's upper arm._

_They needed a way out. NOW!_

_Reaching in his belt Don pulled out several smoke pellets and threw them._

_The cloud enveloped the two turtles as Don pulled Raph away._

_The tranquillizer was working faster than Don had hoped and soon he had Raph's arm slugged over his back._

_Don knew he couldn't carry Raph if he completely passed out._

_Luckily he knew this part of the sewer. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to find a hiding spot large enough for both of them._

_He made the decision then and there to get Raph to safety, before leading the soldiers away._

_He knew it was not the greatest idea, but he didn't really have any other choice._

_Seeing an old maintenance room ahead, Don quickly opened the door and set Raph on the floor._

_Raph caught his wrist before he could leave,_

"_Don…?"_

"_It'll be ok Raph. Trust me."_

_With that he shut the door, pausing just long enough to secure the door from the outside before turning and continuing down the tunnel._

_He hadn't gone very far before he felt the pinch in his arm._

_Not long after that his world went black._


	3. Raph

**_Raphael_**

I was in rare form tonight.

Every guard I encountered went down hard. Every person I met was dispatched with ease.

'There is no way in hell they were keeping him away from me or any of us any longer.' I thought as I kicked in yet another cell down, I slowed only to scan the room. 

I growled in frustration at finding yet another empty room.

"Raph how's it going?" I heard Leo say over my headset.

"Nothing yet, fearless. I got another three cells left in this block."

"Guys, my block is empty." Mike's voice chimed in "So if he's here, his in one of your blocks."

I had kicked in yet another door while listening to Mike.

'Still nothing'

"Mike started heading back to the rendezvous point. Raph how many cells left?"

"Two Leo. How 'bout you?"

"I got another four"

Silence filled my ears as I could physically feel Leo's worry.

'Two years we've been searching and finally when we think we've finally…''

I kicked in the last door as I continued my mental tirade

I froze when I saw the outline of a shell on the opposite wall.

Crossing quickly, I dropped down next to the shape. I was almost afraid to touch it, fearing it would disappear as soon as I did like in so many of my dreams.

When my hand touched warm skin, I felt relief flow through my body.

I carefully turned my missing brother towards me,

"Donnie?"

He blinked up at me as though he wasn't sure I was real. Then the tears started to flow.

"It's gonna be ok Donnie. We're here. We're gonna get ya home."

I wiped the tears off his face, few escaped down my own cheek,

I panicked when he suddenly went limp against me. My panicked was short lived as I felt his pulse beating strongly beneath my hand and the breath escaping out of his mouth.

I did a quick check of his injuries as best I could in the dark room. Other than some prominent scars and some bleeding cuts, the only large wound I found was the bandaged right arm.

It had been badly wrapped. Covering his entire hand up to his elbow.

"Leo. I found him."

"How his he?"

"Alive."

"Ok. Get out as fast as possible. I meet you and Mike at the Battleshell."

"Right"

I carefully rolled Don onto his back. I scooped him up in my arms, his right side against my plastron to keep the bandaged limp from flailing around.

'Hes really light' I thought as I stood.

Don had always been the lightest, but never like this.

I moved as quickly as I could without jostling Don too much. Unable to fight, I had to pause and wait for two patrols to go by. Finding the stairs, I quickly made my way up.

--

Leo and Mike were already waiting at the van when I finally made my way out.

They seemed froze in their spots as I approached.

It was like they couldn't believe what they saw.

Soon I was standing in front of them.

"Donnie" I heard Mikey whisper.

Carefully they helped me get Don into the back of the Battleshell.

For a moment we just stood looking at him.

The darkness of that cell had hid the extent of his injuries, but now in the light of the Battleshell we could see the evidence of the horrors he endured.

His arms and legs were covered with cuts and scars, bruises, needle and burn marks. His plastron was a mess of scars and gashes. Some of the cuts and gashes were bleeding.

I slowly traced the edge of shell where he was missing a piece. The cut was fairly fresh.

But it was the blood-crusted towel that drew my attention.

Mikey had dropped down to his knees next to Don. His undamaged hand clasped firmly between both of Mikey's. Tears streamed down his face.

Catching my eye, Leo nodded before moving up to the front of the vehicle.

I placed a hand on Mike's shoulder,

"Let's get him home."

He nodded at me with out looking up.

The van lurched as Leo pulled out.

I began the task of cleaning and bandaging Don as best I could 'til we got home.

I could hear Leo talking on his shell cell as I got to work.

Don was our official Medic/Doctor, but all of us had been trained in basic first aid.

Don had actually been working with me on learning more after a late night conversation.

After Don was taken it became my job.

I was totally unprepared for what I uncovered as I removed the towel.

I heard Mikey gasp and then the sound of throwing up.

I pushed my own nausea down as I worked.

Carefully I grasped him arm at the elbow where he still had skin.

I moved my hand carefully as I lifted his arm. Trying to keep the arm parallel to the bed.

Then I worked at pulling the towel away. I had to pause twice when I realized it was stuck to him.

As soon as it was free I tossed it away.

"Mike hand me a water bottle and a couple of towels."

Mike was still rather pale and kept his eyes averted as he did as I requested.

Working quickly, I cleaned the dried blood and debris off.

Before I could ask, Mike handed me the antibiotic salve and then a roll of bandages.

I had to push the nausea back down again as I began spreading the salve on my brother's skin less arm.

Once the arm was cleaned and bandaged, I began cleaning and bandaging Don's other injuries. Some would require stitches, but I knew they could wait 'til we got home and Splinter could take care of those.

Don had remained still and silent through all of it.

Mike had taken up his spot on Don's other side again while I cleaned up.

"Hes gonna be ok Mike."

Mike merely nodded in response. I gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Sighing, I joined Leo up front.

Leo must have heard Mike throw up and I could tell he saw my hands shaking slightly as I sat down next to him.

"How bad is it?"

I took a moment to compose myself. I had to rub my hands up and down my face before I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Finally I spoke,

"The bastards skinned him Leo. Took the skin right off his arm. From his elbow all the way to his fingers." I whispered, "I… I can't image the hell hes gone through."

I felt tears gather, but they were pushed away by the rage that soon boiled up.

'Don is the gentlest out of all of us. There is no way he ever deserved anything those _those…"_

I growled as I slammed my fists down on the dash.

"Raph."

I didn't look over when Leo called my name,

"Raph. Revenge is the last thing we need to worry about right now. So squash the anger now. We have more imortant things to worry about."

His quick glance in the rear view mirror did not go unnoticed.

I nodded and concentrated on my breathing. Focusing on pushing the anger and rage away.

But as soon as those feeling went away the guilt came.

I had failed to protect my little brother. It was my fault he was caught.

He was captured because he put my life over his own.

The rest of the ride home was silent.


	4. Doctor Titan

_Slowly he began to wake. Rolling onto his plastron, Don carefully pushed himself onto his hands and knees._

'_Wha' happened?' he thought to himself._

_Soon the room settled and Don rose unsteadily to his feet._

_Bracing himself against a wall he began analyzing his situation._

'_Ok. The last thing I remember is leaving Raph in that maintenance room and then that pinch in my arm.'_

_The worry hit him like a cold splash. _

_Did they capture any one else?_

_Is Raph safe?_

_Did they find the lair?_

_Don looked over as the door to his cell opened. A lifetime of training kicked in. He moved so the light coming in didn't hit him._

_Two guards entered, weapons drawn._

_Don calculated his odds. He was never one to act rash. That was Raph's job. Don's job was to analyze the situation and come up with the best plan of escape._

_He could easily over power these two, but how many were in the corridor and where was he with in this building._

_Rather than risk unnecessary injury, he decided to play it safe and get the lay-out before trying anything._

_The room was suddenly filled with a bright light and before he re-act, the two guards had him in restraints._

_Don didn't put much effort into stopping them, knowing it would probably be useless. That didn't mean he made it easy._

_The two guards soon frog marched him down the corridor to what looked like an operating room._

_He was soon strapped to the table and left alone in the room._

_Most of the room was covered with shadows. He tested the straps holding him._

_He soon heard footsteps come closer._

_He turned towards the sound and a man appeared out of the shadows._

"_Ah. I see our guest is wake. Allow me to introduce myself, Doctor Maximus Titan. And you are?"_

_Don merely narrowed his eyes at him._

"_Come now. I know you can speak. So let's not be rude. Your name turtle."_

_Don remained silent._

"_Hmm, not up to conversation then. Perhaps after we are through you will be more willing."_

_More footsteps and the sound of wheels approached the lit area. Don watched as another man appeared on his other side with a surgical tray._

_He gulped, realizing what was to happen._

"_Now turtle since you are unwilling to speak, we will just have to make you willing. First let me introduce my assistant, Roger."_

_'Roger' pulled a large syringe off the tray and jabbed it into Don's arm. He tried not to flinch at the action._

_Don watched as his blood flowed into it._

"_You know turtle if you would simply speak we wont have to go through with this."_

_Don simply closed his eyes on the man._

"_Very well. Roger let us begin."_

--

_Don glowered at the man who stood above him. He had been brought to this room over a dozen times now._

_"Still not wanting to speak. Hmm, what to do then."_

_Tapped his chin as though in thought,_

_"perhaps we should discuss the reason you are here. Or perhaps I should say the person who lead me to you."_

_Don's eyes widen at that._

_"Ah, that sparks your interest does it. Yes I suppose you would want to know the person who betrayed you to us. Or should I say betrayed your 'family' to us."_

_Don narrowed his eyes and almost growled at the man._

_"Hmm, interesting. Perhaps we should discuss your family instead of the one who betrayed you."_

_Dr. Titan turned away to select an instrument off a nearby tray. _

_Don caught the glint of a scalple as Titan turned back to him,_

_"Now, you have a choice. Tell me where to find the rest of your family or we move onto the phase of questions."_

_Don gave him a snarl for answer._

_"Very well. I have no doubt however that I will break you. You will speak to me sooner or later, if not to simply stop the pain."_

_Trying to block the pain and not scream as Dr. Titan cut into his plastron._

_His fists clenched and teeth gritted as Don closed his eyes and thought of his family._


	5. Leo

**_Leonardo _**

I caught Raph's eye and nodded. Knowing he and Mike would take care of things, I moved to the driver's seat and started the van.

Once we were on our way, I pulled out my shell cell,

"Leo?" I could hear the nerves in that quiet voice.

"We've got him April."

The sigh of relief was audible, "How is he?"

"Alive, but hes in pretty rough shape. You and Splinter better be prepared."

"We will"

"We should be there in about an hour."

I didn't hear her answer as the sound of retching caught my attention.

I hung up without another word.

I couldn't really see any thing in the rearview mirror. I could see the back of Mike's shell and every so often, I caught a glimpse of Raph.

Soon my attention was drawn back to the road.

Raph joined me up front some time later.

Seeing his hands shaking slightly as he lowered himself into the passengers seat, I grew concerned.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

He took a moment to compose himself. He rubbed his hands up and down his face before leaning back against the seat, closing his eyes.

Finally he spoke,

"The bastards skinned him Leo. Took the skin right off his arm. From his elbow all the way to his fingers." he whispered, "I… I can't image the hell hes gone through."

I felt my own stomach drop at his words. I swallowed hard a couple of times,

Suddenly Raph slammed his fists against the dash.

"Raph"

He didn't even look at me.

"Raph. Revenge is the last thing we need to worry about right now. So squash the anger now. We have more important things to worry about." I said with a wuick glance in the rear view mirror.

He nodded and focused on his breathing.

No one said a word the rest of the way.

--

We pulled into the reservoir just as the sky was turning pink.

I could see April and Master Splinter waiting for us inside the garage.

Silently, Raph and I picked Don up between us and carried him out.

I heard April gasp when she finally caught sight of him.

As quickly as we could we carried him to the infirmary and laid him on one of the bed.

Master Splinter quickly stepped up to his side. His eyes, much like our own had when we found him, seemed to drink in the sight of him.

"My son." He said quietly as he slowly stroked Don's brow.

April had stepped up on the other side and had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Don. What did they do to you?" a few more tears fell at her quiet words.

I saw Mike place an arm around her shoulders and give her a squeeze. His other hand gripped Don's unbandanged one.

Hearing something on the other side of the room, I turned to see Raph approaching with several supplies. After placing them on a nearby tray, he caught Splinter eyes.

Splinter nodded and he and Raph began removing the bandages Raph had applied.

I walked around to Mike and pulled him to the foot of the bed with me. We were out of the way, but could not bring ourselves to move much further.

Raph stopped April when she went to unwrap his arm,

"You don't want to see that April."

Both Splinter and April looked at Raph waiting for an explanation.

He shook his head and spoke softly, "Later."

They continued working. Master Splinter stitching up his wounds and Raph and April treating his other wounds.

Raph murmured something to April. She nodded and left Don's side momentarily. She returned with an IV and a small syringe.

I continued to watch Don for any sign of his waking. I knew until he opened his eyes that the worry I felt wasn't going anywhere.

Soon they finished treating Don. No one said anything.

I think no one really knew what to say or do now.

After so long, so many sleepless nights, fruitless searches and dead ends, Don was finally back with us.

I turned when I heard a sniffle from next to me, I could see the tears running down Mike's cheeks.

I quickly wrapped him in a hug. He buried his face against my shoulder and just cried. I soon felt tears run down my own cheeks as I held him.

Another pair of arms wrapped themselves around both of us.

Through my own blurry vision, I could see the tears on Raph's own face. Mike sobbed noisily as Raph and I held him tight.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but soon we began to draw apart. We all looked up when we felt our masks being untied.

Our father stood in front of us, holding our masks in his hand.

Raph and I reached out and drew him into our circle.

"It is alright my sons. Your brother is home with us once again." He used our masks to wipe the tears that remained on our faces away.

I looked over at Don's still body. Seeing his chest slowly rise and fall.

I could see April sitting over in the corner, working with the blood sample she had taken.

Leaving my brothers and father I crossed to her side.

She looked up as she heard my approach. Her sad eyes met mine.

"Do you have any idea when he might wake up April." I asked.

Sighing, she shook her head, "There are so many drugs in his system right now, I couldn't really tell you Leo. Judging from what I've found so far, most of them are probably experimental. So, it's going to be a guessing game. He's in no danger from what I can tell. We'll just have to wait and see."

She looked back over a Don before continuing, "I feel so bad. I don't want to give him any pain meds just in case they have a bad reaction with what's in his system but I can't stand the thought of him in pain."

I crouched down in front of her, covering her hands with one of my own, "April, it's going to be ok. As far as we can tell hes not in any pain right now. How long will it take before we can give him something."

She removed one of her hands from underneath mine and went through her notes,

"At least 24 hours. I'll check every 6-8 hours just in case, but from what I've found it will be at least 24."

Nodding I gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving her to her work.


	6. Mikey

**_Michelangelo _**

I stood at the foot of the bed with Leo, watching Raph, Splinter and April work on Don.

I turned my head as April slipped a needle into Don's arm. When I looked back she was sitting at the computer and Don had been hooked up to an IV line.

I watched the slow rise of his chest. The only visible sign he was even alive. He remained so still during everything.

I thought back to the Battleshell. Even when Raph had cleaned, applied the salve and bandaged to his arm, he didn't move. Didn't utter a sound.

Splinter and Raph were finishing up when I felt the tears start again.

I felt Leo wrap his arms around me as the sniffles turned into sobs.

Sobs of relief. Sobs of worry. Everything just came out with those sobs.

I felt another set of arms wrap around me.

Leo and Raph just held me while I cried.

He was home. Don was home with us once again.

After so many cold nights of wondering. So many fruitless searches. So much anger and frustration.

I sobbed for what I had missed and what I thought I had lost forever.

Soon Sensei came over. I felt him remove my mask, before I heard him speak,

"It is alright my sons. Your brother is home with us once again."

Then I felt something soft wipe away the tears on my face.

Soon Leo let go and I watched him cross to April.

Raph had let me go as well and was cleaning up.

Not wanting to stand there alone, I snagged a nearby stool and took up my post by Don's side.

As I sat there his hand firmly grasped between mine, I found myself relaxing. No longer feeling weepy. I smiled as I realized it was because Don was there.

Just like with Leo and Raph, whenever we were sick or injured just his presence helped to calm nerves or sooth worries.

Don knew all sorts of tricks to keep us in bed. With Raph, he would massage his hands, arms, and shoulders until he fell asleep. Leo, it was head and neck massages. Myself, I got foot massages and a shiny new toy when I was well enough.

I was the one who discovered the best way to keep Don in bed. He didn't need massages or toys or presents. Usually he just needed to feel the presence of one or all of us nearby.

However as I sat there, the relief had felt just a short time ago was disappearing. Know I was getting this weird feeling. It wasn't one of those the 'world is gonna end feelings', but more like 'its gonna get worse before it gets better' kinda feeling.

--

Some time later, Master Splinter returned. His gaze was on the bloody bandage wrapped around Don's arm.

"Raphael, I believe now would be a good time to tell us why you did not wish Ms. O'Neil to remove the bandage on Donatello's arm. I also believe we best change it."

I looked up as Splinter's words, remembering how I had reacted when Raph had removed that blood crusted towel in the Battleshell.

Shuddering, I tried to push the mental picture away.

Raph had tensed up at the question. Before he crossed to the supply cabinet and returned with a few supplies.

After he set those down, he crossed to the sink and wet a towel.

I could tell he really didn't want to do what he had to do.

Once again he grasped Don's arm just above where the bandages lay. Carefully lifting the limb, he placed the towel on the bed beneath the arm and then lowered it back down.

He wrapped the wet towel around the arm, letting the water do its job, he turned and faced Splinter and April, he whispered,

"Those monsters skinned him Sensei. He has no skin from his fingertips to his elbow."

April gasped and her hand covered her mouth. She looked so pale Leo had stepped next to her just in case.

Splinter, however, gripped his cane tight and his face darkened.

"I don't want anyone but me to do this Sensei. It's bad enough Mike had to see." Raph said before he turned back and removed the wet towel.

I kept my eyes on Don's uninjured hand as Raph worked. He had positioned himself so his body blocked those behind him.

I heard a shuffling. Making sure not to look at Don's injured arm, I looked up.

Leo had stepped up to Raph's side. I could see Raph glance at him out of the corner of his eye as he began unwrapping the bandage.

I could see Leo paling as it was removed and the tissue beneath was exposed. Not wanting to push my luck, my gaze returned to the hand between my own.

Although my eyes were averted, my ears were listening for any kind of sound from Don. Any type of movement to signify he was aware of what was going on.

But he didn't utter a sound or move a muscle. His breathing remained soft and steady.

I could hear Leo and Raph working quickly to finish.

After a few minutes, I chanced a look. Apparently the universe had thought I had suffered enough.

Raph was checking over the bandage and Leo was cleaning up the old bandages and the blood.

I didn't see Sensei or April as I glanced around the room.

"Splinter went to mediate and April is ordering Pizza. Although I don't know how anyone could be hungry right."

I looked back to Leo when I heard him speak as though I had asked where they were out loud.

Nodding, I gave a small smile. I know he could tell it was forced because he could see it didn't reach my eyes.

--

That night was one of the longest nights on my life.

There were few other nights where the next morning I felt like I hadn't slept in a week.

Splinter finally forced us out to eat some breakfast. Telling us we could not eat in the infirmary.

We of course didn't like that. Raph voiced his opinion the loudest until Splinter threatened to not let him back in until after lunch.

So we trudged out the door.

April looked like we felt. She must not of gotten any sleep either.

We all sat silently. We made an effort to eat the food April had prepared, but even I wasn't interested in food.

'Wait. Did I just say that?!'

Soon we cleared the table, throwing the leftovers in the fridge and walked back into the infirmary.

Splinter merely shook his head as we walked back in, but I knew he understood.

I took my post beside Don once again. His hand between both of mine.

Leo sat on the other side. One of his hands rested just above the bandage.

I saw Raph do a quick check on all of Don's bandages before standing at the head of the bed.

He braced himself against the edge, his head hanging. I could hear the sigh he let out.

Just as I was about to speak, I felt something move between my hands.

Thinking it was just my imagination, but then I saw his fingers flex around my hand.

I shot up, startling both Leo and Raph.

I kept a hold on his hand with one of mine, but I lifted the other and placed it on his brow.

"Donnie?"


	7. False hope

Waking Up 

Slowly I became more and more aware of my surroundings. I was also slowly regaining control over my body.

Immediately I knew this wasn't the cell I had been kept in, yet it wasn't that operating room either.

Pushing the pain in my right arm out of my mind, I focused my attention on the weight I felt on my left hand.

Tentatively I moved his fingers, testing to see if I was restrained as well as to see if I could move his fingers.

My fingers felt stiff as I tried wiggling them. The weight around that hand felt warm and somewhat callous.

I tried again. This time I felt them bend around the weight slightly.

Suddenly my hand was moving and some of the weight disappeared. Then I felt something being placed on my brow and a noise.

It was a voice, but my head was still so stuffed up I could not place it or what it had said.

The weight on my brow moved back and forth slightly. I heard the muffled voice again and then a second one. I could not understand either.

The light above me glared down upon me as I tired to open my eyes. I could make out three shapes above me. They seemed to be talking.

As whatever they had pumped into me wore off more, I was able to think more clearly.

I still had not determined where I was so I feel back onto the lessons I had learned.

_Show no emotion. Don't make a sound. Keep your mind blank. Do not respond to anything._

The shapes above me started becoming clearer. The light was too bright.

'Another operating room perhaps.'

The shapes began to take on various shades of green. I could also make out colors around their eyes.

'Could it be?'

Then a memory kicked in.

'They're trying the hallucination drugs again. Apparently I'm suppose to believe I'm home'

The pain ripped through my heart, but I remained motionless and emotionless.

The shapes above me that were my 'brothers' cleared and I could see them clearly now.

I could see the worry and happiness in "Leo's" eyes. "Raph" was upside down, standing over my head. "Mikey" was the one who held my hand, his eyes over running with tears, a large smile across his face.

I could see their mouths moving and could hear their voices but I did not let them into my mind. It hurt too much, that brief moment I thought my brothers had finally come for me.

Only to realize Titan had used the hallucination drug again. I waited for my subconscious to kick in and prove me right like it had done those many trips ago.

I closed my eyes and dipped into a meditative state, closing myself off from these false images of my brothers.

* * *

_Short chapter I know. Then next one will be longer._


	8. Three Months Missing

_**Three Months Missing**_

_His cries woke the entire lair._

_Leo was the first to reach his brother's room. The sight he found stopped him cold, but only for an instant._

_Raph was thrashing his head back and forth as he cried out in agony,_

_"Raph! Raph! Wake Up RAPH!" Leo cried as he shook his brother, but the cries continued._

_"Leonardo, what is going on?"_

_Leo turned to find Master Splinter in the doorway and Mikey gripping the doorframe, his eyes wide with fright at what was going on._

_Before Leo could answer, Raph bolted up right. His eyes were widen with pain, his breathing was heavy and labored, his whole body seemed to be shaking._

_"Raph?" Leo asked slowly as he reached out to touch his brother's shoulder. _

_Raph jumped at the suddent contact, but after a few moments he realized where he was. He dragged his hands over his face a few times trying to steeady his nerves and figure out what the hell had happened._

_"Raphael, are you alright my son?"_

_Raph moved his hands so he could see his father and two brothers, unable to voice a response he gave a shaky nod of his head._

_"Can you tell us about your dream Raphael?" Splinter and Mikey had crossed to stand beside Raph hammock. Leo moved the single chair in Raph's room for Splinter to sit on while he remained standing next to him. Mikey on the other hand stood next to Raph, ready to jump in and comfort his red-clad brother.._

_"It...It was Donnie... I... he's...he's still alive..." That was all it took for Mikey to jump in and hug Raph. His sudden appearance in the hammock almost dumped them out, but Leo was quick to act and steady the them._

_Raph turned so his and Mikey's legs were hanging over the side and they could lean back against the wall. Mikey had his arms around Raph's neck and tucked his head beneath his chin._

_"What do you mean Raphael?"_

_"Ummm...give me sec Sensei...I'm trying to make sense of it myself..." Raph took a few calming breaths and wrapped his arms around Mikey's shoulders as the dream came back, "...well first I was in this dark room...there was no light or nothin...then suddenly I was dragged from the room and...strapped to a table...like one of those operating tables Bishop had us on that one time...Then I hear this voice...saying stuff like...'This can all end, just tell me where'...'it's your choice turtle'...'last chance'...Then all I feel is this emense pain...like I was being electrocuted or somethin'...but I wouldn't cry out 'cuz it was like I knew that was what the voice wanted...then I start hearing stuff like...'Don't cry out'...'must protect my brothers, Sensei'..."_

_Mikey had snuggled in as close to Raph as he could get as the older turtle spoke about his dream. Leo was shaken but tried to keep himself calm,_

_"What made you think it was Donnie Raph?"_

_"Some of the other stuff I heard...'Think of Mikey's laugh'...'think of Raph's strength'...'think of Leo's courage'...but that was when the pain got so intense that I could concentrate on the words anymore...then I woke up..."_

_"Sensei, what do you think it means?" Leo asked as he picked up Raph's blanket from the floor and wrapped it around his two younger brothers._

_Splinter had been quietly listening to his second oldest tell his dream,_

_"I believe your brother is still alive and trying to reach out to us. Much like the time I sensed him when those triceratons had captured him and I help him to over come their methods of extracting information from him. I believe the same thing has happened here, only this time it was Raphael who connected with him."_

_The Raph and Leo looked at one another not really sure what to believe right now, Mikey on the other had was taking comfort in the knowledge that Donnie was still out there somewhere, alive and waiting for them to come rescue him._

_'We wont give up Donnie. Just hang on. Just hang on.'_


	9. A Step Backwards

_**Raphael**_

I looked to Leo and Mikey as Don's eyes slid closed. I could see the confusion in Mikey's eyes.

What started out as a happy moment of Don waking became solemn and depressing.

When I first say his eyes flicker open, I felt joy run through my body. For a brief moment I could see the missing part of us return. Only to feel his body tense beneath our hands and watch as his eyes glazed over shortly there after.

For a moment I almost thought he was going to cry.

And then his eyes closed.

Mike and I stood there wondering what had happened while Leo went to get Master Splinter and April.

"Donnie? Come on Donnie? Please open your eyes again. You're safe. You're home. Please Donnie." I heard Mike say.

Leo soon returned with Splinter and April behind him.

Master Splinter stepped to his side, placing a hand on his brow,

"Donatello. My son."

I could see a small frown appear on his face as though something troubled him.

I looked over at Leo and could tell he knew something was off too.

"Sensei, is he alright?" I heard Mikey whisper.

Looking back at Splinter, I noticed he had closed his eyes, before glancing down at Don. There was something about the way he was breathing…

Then it hit me,

"Is he… meditating?"

Leo, Mike and April all looked at me. I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud.

Leo stepped around the bed and stood by Mikey, studying Don.

After a moment or two, he finally looked up at me, his eyes had widen some in surprise,

"He is. He's meditating."

Mikey was looking back and forth between the two of us,

"What are you guys talking about? Why would Donnie be meditating right now?"

That was when Splinter finally spoke,

"He does not believe this to be real."

We all stood there staring at him in shock.

"Sensei what…" Leo started but stopped when Splinter held up a paw.

"Your brother does not believe this to be reality. He has closed his mind to the pain that these false images he believes us to be has created."

Leo and I looked at one another and then back to Splinter as he continued,

"His meditation skills have grown. He has blocked me out of his mind, but I sensed a great sadness and pain in him before for he fully blocked me. Who ever held him has done something to him during the time he was there to make him doubt that he is really here."

"So what are we to do Master?" Leo asked.

"Your brother's logical mind is falling back onto what it knows and learned from the time he spent in that place. We must prove to him that this is indeed reality and that he is safe at home."

Splinter glanced back down and started stroking Don's brow; much like when we were younger and Don had nightmares.

I noticed he seemed less tense once Master Splinter began softly stroking his brow. A thought occurred to me as I slowly felt him relax more and more,

"Sensei, maybe we should move him. I mean, wouldn't it be better if he was some place more comfortable than the infirmary?"

Splinter seemed to give the idea some thought,

"Perhaps you are right Raphael. For now though, allow him to rest. I will be in my room meditating."

As soon as Splinter stopped I felt Don tense up again. Quickly I brought my hand up and began slowly stroking his brow much like Splinter had.

He tensed more at first contact, but was soon relaxing again. I saw Mikey sit back down and lean close to his ear,

"Your safe at home Donnie. Me, Raph, and Leo are all here. You're home bro."

--

If we thought that first night he was home was long, it was nothing compared to last night.

Knowing that Don was awake but that he thought we weren't really there just threw us all. Mikey especially.

Sighing, I scrubbed a hand over my face as I watched him. He lay so still and quiet, much like he always had.

I remembered a time when we were younger, Mikey had woken up from a nightmare and went to Don's bed, like he always did, but that nightmare had really gotten to him.

He had shaken me awake, shouting that 'Don wasn't breathing', He had really thought Don was dead. That was quickly dismissed when Don walked into my room complaining about all the noise. I don't think any of us knew Mikey could move that fast.

He tackled Donnie. Who ended up hitting his head against the floor so hard, he was knocked out. If Mikey had freaked out thinking Don wasn't breathing, it was nothing compared to when he thought he had killed Don.

Now that was a long night. Mikey wouldn't leave Don's side the entire night or the next couple of weeks for that matter.

As I stretched I noticed him tossing his head back and forth. As I brushed my hand over his brow, I nearly drew my hand from the heat radiating off of him.

'No, no, no. Not this…'

"MASTER SPLINTER" I yelled as loud as I could. His pulse was fast and breathing was labored. Lifting one of his eyelids, I noticed his eyes were glazed over.

'Shit'

"MASTER SPLINTER!" I yelled again as I raced around the room gathering various things.

"Raph what's going on?"

"Leo get Master Splinter in here NOW!"

I stuck the thermometer in Don's mouth and then placed one of the cloths I had wetted on his brow. Using another, I slowly wiped his face, neck and shoulders; careful of the bandages.

Then I removed the thermometer,

"Damn it!"

It was high, way too high.

The question now was 'what's the reason?"

I sat there thinking, continuing to wipe the cool cloth down his face, waiting for Splinter.

"Raphael"

I did little more than look up at him, the confusion, fear and worry evident in my eyes,

"He has a high fever, his pulse is rapid and breathing labored. I checked his eyes and they're glazed over."

I stood and allowed him to sit next to Don. I wandered over and filled a bowl with cold water and returned to Don's side. Splinter took the bowl and cloth from me and continued the cooling ministrations. I saw Mike and Leo come back into the room.

It was then I noticed the blood on his pillow.

Easing around Splinter, I turned Don's head to the side.

There on the back of his head, where his hairline woulda been, a small laceration. It couldn't have been more than three inches long, but we had missed it and now it was infected.

"DAMN IT!"

"Raphael!"

"Sorry Sensei" I muttered as I crossed the room and grabbing gauze, tape, hydrogen peroxide, antibiotic salve, and a needle and thread.

Placing everything on a nearby tray, I motioned Leo over,

"We need to roll him onto his side. Hold him, I'll try to work as fast as I can."

He nodded and we rolled Don onto his side. I quickly cleaned it and taking a deep breath, I began closing the wound.

He never moved, never uttered a sound. The only reason I knew he was in pain was because of how tense his body had become.

I finished as quickly as I could.

"Raph… is he… is he gonna be ok?" I heard Mike ask.

"He will be fine Michelangelo." Splinter answered before I could, "I need you to get as many blankets as you can and bring them in here. We need to break his fever."

Mikey reluctantly left the room to do as Splinter asked.

Leo and I slowly rolled Don back onto his back. I knew he probably hated it but, with all the injuries on his plastron, there wasn't any other option.


	10. Six Months Gone

_Six Months Gone_

_**At the Lair** _

Raphael

_I glance down at the weapon in my hand._

_The smoothness of the wood. The strength it held. Reliable. Dependable. Just like Don really. I miss the quiet level-headedness of my younger brother, more than I ever thought I would._

_Knowing that he was out there right now, who knows where, having who knows what done to him, caused the anger I try to control to come back to life._

_Hearing the bidding on the bo creak as my grip tightened was all it took to drain it back out again. At least for right now. _

_I had started training with Don's spare bo as a way to stay connected to my missing brother. Especially after the nightmares I had three months ago._

_The weapon was a perfect match for my brother and it brought a comfort I couldn't get anywhere else right now. _

_With a soft vow to my missing brother that they would find him and make who ever took him pay, I went back to training._

_

* * *

_

Michelangelo

_I clutched the blanket close._

_Sitting curled up on my bed, the blanket from Don's bed wrapped around my shoulders. The blanket reminded me of my missing brother. It was why I took it in the first place._

_The gentle weight felt like the arms that would wrap around me after a nightmare. The soft fleece was like the gentle touch of those hands tending wounds and soothing troubles away. The fabric held the faint scent of exhaust fumes, smoke, sweat, and other things that I had always identified with Don._

_Some times late at night I would close my eyes and the blanket would become Don. Some times it felt like my brother was actually there, holding me close, but then I would open my eyes and it would be the blanket, not Don's arms around my shoulders._

_The tears would come and I would promise through them that we would find him and bring him home. Soon._

_

* * *

_

Leonardo

_I sat on the meditation mat in the middle of the room._

_The sounds of the room brought comfort I could not find else where in my home. The gentle hum of the computers running, the old rock tunes that came from the small stereo, the gentle creak of the computer chair, the soft tapping of fingers on the keyboard. I would smile as I heard these sounds._

_As I finished my meditation these noises disappeared. My eyes opened to a silent room. I heaved a sigh as reality was remembered._

_It was why I meditated in Don's room these days. Just so I could simply remember and to feel the calmness that this room always seemed to pulse with. Even when Don was at his most frantic working in here, the calmness never left._

_As I left the room I pause at the threshold, like I had every night, to tell my missing brother to hold on just a little while longer, we would come to bring him home soon._

_**

* * *

**_

An unknown Facility

_Donatello_

_The days pass slowly as I sit here in this cell. I do not know how many days have passed since I was first captured, but I do know that there has been 163 trips to the operating room, 163 sessions with 'Dr. Titan'._

_His recent plan on getting me to speak, hallucination drugs._

_He tried those for the first time on trip 159_

_At first I believed it. I had truly believed my brothers had come for me. But the instant I looked into 'Mikey's' eyes I knew something was wrong._

_His eyes didn't sparkle with laughter or mischief and I could not feel the hand that held one of mine as we rode in the Battle Shell._

_I could take the physical pain, but the mental and emotional pain would be my breaking point one day. That I knew for a fact._

_So I sit here waiting, hoping…_

_But a new thought has begun to make its' presence known._

_Last night I dreamed of the pain being so great, I gave up._

_I allowed 'Dr. Titan' to break me._

_After that dream, the thought of death remained in my foremost thoughts. Surfacing at first after the most painful of Titan's torture…_

_But I knew a day would come where that thought would take center stage in my mind. _


	11. Aching

_Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be up hopefully by Monday at the lastest._

I awoke in haze of pain not only from my arm, but my head, joints, even my bones seemed to ache. I tried desperately to cling to the little conciousness I had, but I felt dry and burning, as though a fire was trapped beneath my skin and was trying to escape. I tried to twist uselessly against it, unable to find any means of escape from it.

Suddenly I felt something soft and cool on my head. A gentle touch on the side of my face drew my barely concious mind. A hiss of relief escaped my dry and aching throat as the thing on my brow moved over my face.

"It's alright Don."

A voice broke through the fog in my mind. It was familiar but it was difficult to try and place it. I made an attempt to open my eyes, but they felt heavy and were dry and weary. I could feel tears slowly gathering in them, lessening the uncomfortable, ichy pain.

All I could do was will them to open, in which they complied for merely a few seconds, before clamping shut again, against the bright lights; I couldn't make out any distinct shapes. Just large blobs of color.

I felt cold hands on my plastron, soft and gentle, but I was so hot, and they was so cold, they hurt! I groaned inwardly, trying to escape this concerned touch. I whimpered, it hurt so much.

"Donatello."

Another voice. This one, much like the first was familiar, but I was slowly losing my battle with conciousness and felt the darkness close in on me once again.


	12. Hope

_Finally got this chapter done. Every time I thought it was ready, I'd re-read it and change one little detail, then I'd have to change almost all of the chapter to make it make sense or work._

_Hope you guys enjoy. _

* * *

Michelangelo

It took three days for Don's fever to break.

For those agonizingly long days, we sat and watched him battle the fever that racked his body. Once his fever got so high, he seizing. April said it happened because his temperature got too high, for too long.

I don't think I would have ever left his side if Master Splinter had not made me. He gently reminded me that my two older brothers wished, and perhaps needed, to sit with Don as well. His fever finally broke the morning of the third day and the next afternoon we moved him to his room.

We had all hoped that maybe being in familiar surroundings would bring around and help to get him to realize that he was indeed home. But I soon realized it was late in the evening and other than the occasional whimper or groan, Donnie had not uttered a sound.

I had missed him so _much_. That wordless support I'd taken for granted. When Don had disappeared it was like he'd taken the floor with him; suddenly, there'd been nothing to stand on, nothing there to catch me when I fell.

For two years the nightmares had haunted me. My mind created all sorts of horrible things about what had happened to Don or where he was. They only got worse after Raph's little mind melding or whatever that had been three months after Donnie disappeared. Now I as I sat beside him, I realized my nightmares didn't compete with what he had actually endured.

I slowly traced over the largest scar on his plastron, it looked like a short capital 'I'; as I did, I realized that someone had opened his chest. Some monster had cut open my brother, had gone into his chest. The fury began to slowly make its way through my body, spreading almost like the blood through my veins.

Never in my life had I felt like this, but I pushed it away. There would be a time and a place to unleash it; until then I would locked it away.

My gaze slowly traveled over Don. I studied each mark, every bruise, and every cut. My eyes began to tingle at the number of them, but it was the damage that wasn't showing that made the tears finally fall; free and fast.

It was what those monsters had done to make him believe that even though he was safe and with us again, he believed he still remained in that horrible place.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and without looking to see who it was; I buried my face against their plastron and wrapped my arms around their shell. I sobbed long and hard. I didn't think it was possible for me to have any more tears left after all I had already shed.

Who ever was holding onto to me, never said a word as I sobbed; they just held me close.

Some time passed before I finally was able to get some control back over my emotions. Slowly, I pulled away, rubbing a hand over my eyes, in an attempt to wipe away the tears.

"Better?" a gruff voice asked as an emerald colored hand pushed a handful of Kleenex into my hand.

A small nod was the only reply I gave before I turned away slightly to blow my nose. As I did, Raph settled on the bed next to me and placed a hand on Donnie's brow. I had to smile a little at how Raph was acting like Don always did when one of us was sick.

"Fevers down" he mumbled, bringing a small smile to my face. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his chair, both his hands coming up and scrubbing over his face.

"Raph-"

Hearing the bedding beside me shuffle slightly, we both turned towards Donnie. His previously relaxed face was now grimacing in pain and his mouth opened slightly, in what I figured must be a silent cry.

"Donnie? Donnie, can you hear me bro?" Raph tried as he lightly shook Don's arm, "Open your damn eyes Donatello."

That seemed to get a better response. His head shifted from side to side every once in awhile as he started coming more too. After what seemed like forever, his bleary eyes finally opened a crack and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

**Donatello**

I couldn't _focus - _couldn't center my mind. I feel like I was adrift; like I was swimming through a fog. I was aware, barely, vaguely, of someone sitting near me - next to me?

Voices, murmuring in the background; a name I think I recognize, and then… were they addressing me?

"-your damn eyes Donatello."

It took a great effort to open my eyes; they felt like lead. And they didn't appear to be working too good… I couldn't make out more than blurs. More murmurs… but they didn't make sense to my fractured mind…

The dark green blur was moving closer, and something… something was touching my hand now.

My eyes slid close again for a moment as I tried to gather my strength. It took so much just to get them open again, but this time the blurs were a little more defined. The blur was sitting… yeah, it was sitting next to me.

I shifted slightly and instantly regretted it. Pain erupted through my whole body; I couldn't stop the cry that slipped out if I wanted to.

**Raphael**

"Don? Can you hear me Don-san?" I asked tentatively. Don's forehead wrinkled into a frown, and his eyes, already narrowed to slits, flickered from side to side. I reached over and grabbed his unbandaged hand, squeezing it tightly. It was still clammy, but not so cold anymore. My other hand rested on his brow.

His eyes slid shut again.

"Get Leo and Sensei," I told Mike without turning my attention from Don.

He was out the door in flash, yelling for them.

Don's eyes slide open again a few moments later,

"Donnie?"

He shifted slightly and then was crying out. His whole body tensed as his eyes slammed shut thanks to the pain currently radiating through his body. We had been unable to give him some more of Sensei organic painkillers because he didn't know when he would wake.

"Raphael"

"He's awake or waking up… the numbing cream where… is it… and the painkillers…where are the damn painkillers!"

Splinter placed a paw in my shoulder and I closed my eyes taking a calming breath, "He's in pain Sensei. Where did you put the numbing cream and painkillers."

"Leonardo is retrieving them from my room."

I nodded slowly as I stood and allowed him to take my spot from beside Donnie,

"Perhaps you should call Ms. O'Neil, my son. Bring her up to date on your brother's condition and have her bring down the supplies she to agreed to get."

As hard as it was I tore my gaze away from where I had locked it on Donnie, after I moved, and I uncertainly looked at my father, not wanting to leave my brother; for the simple fear that he wouldn't be here when I came back.

Splinter's eyes locked with mine and he gave me a small smile,

"Go Raphael. I will remain with your brother."

He motioned me away with a small gesture, before turning back to Donnie.

My fists were clenched as I walked out the room. Wanting nothing more than to turn around and stay beside my hurting brother, but I did as my father told.

She answered on the first ring.

**Donatello**

I tried to keep as still as possible when I realized that moment made the pain even worse. Especially when I tried to move my right hand.

The dark green blur was gone, replaced with a grayish blur…that seemed really familiar.

I had closed my eyes again shortly after the darker blur moved.

As I opened them again, my sight was marginally better. Everything that was a few feet away were no longer blurs…and the gray blur… was…was…

It couldn't be.

My eyes closed once again and I shut my mind down as I turned inward to try and remember and sort fact from fiction.

Memories slowly began running through my mind as I became more and more aware of where I was.

The cold cell that had become my personal hell. The pain in my arm after the last session.

Amber eyes and a familiar face in that hell.

Brothers standing over me.

The pain that speared my heart at the realization that I was hallucinating again about my brothers finding.

Fire coursing through my body. Unable to understand what was happening.

Voices. Familiar voices.

Cooling touches. Gentle caresses.

Feeling safe after the fire left.

Before my heart and mind had battled over the situation I was in. My heart said 'Home', my mind said 'Trap'…

But now…

Did I dare risk the possibility that this was real? That it was my father that sat next to me, speaking gentle words? That it had been my brothers standing over me? That it was Raph that found me and not some dream?

I realized that I would have to chance it and although the pain if this wasn't real would be great…I had to do it.

I opened my eyes and allowed their words to breach my wall.

"-home, my son. You are home."

* * *

_Alright, Ch 13 is half way written and I hope you fuys enjoyed this chapter. R&R please_


	13. An Unwanted Anniversary

_**An Unwanted Anniversary**_

**Leonardo**

_This was one anniversary that I never wanted to occur._

_I stopped us on random rooftop. My mind wasn't really on what it should be tonight. We had all thought we would find him by now… that he would be home with us. We never even thought that a year would pass without us finding him…let alone never finding a clue about where he was._

_As I looked out over the city, random memories of my missing little brother seem to bounce around in my head._

_How we use to sit and play chess together for hours on end; talking and discussing problems I was having with Raph or Mikey or both. Problems he were having with some invention or just using me as a soundboard for new ideas. It was also an escape for us; we learned to concentrate on our game so much we could block out Raph and Mikey for a short time._

'_We're trying Donnie… but I have this growing fear that it's not enough. We don't have any leads…no clues…nothing. What am I suppose to tell Sensei when we get home tonight.' A heavy sigh escaped my mouth as more memories came to mind._

_Donnie spending hours with me when we were twelve, trying and trying to explain the math problems Splinter had given us; one of my academic weak points._

_He was the one brother I never had to worry about. Always doing his own thing, usually off in his own world while reading a book or working on an invention. His seeming limitless patience and good-natured way, but we all knew that Don was the one person who's bad side you never wanted to be on._

_A smile small crossed my face as I thought of an essay that Mikey had to write after a 'mishap' with Sensei's best tea set._

_Splinter told him to write the rules of the lair ten times each… and well Sensei couldn't say he didn't complete the assignment._

_Rules 1-4 have always stuck with me and made we smile when I thought of them._

'_Rule 1: Don't Raph up an hour before practice, especially when on days when Sensei has a 1-on-1-on-1-on-1 sparring match._

_Rule 2: Never, ever, **ever** go into Don's without permission._

_Rule 3: Leo's Katanas are not juggling swords._

_Ruler 4: When Donnie gets mad, he gets mad!'_

_And now…_

_We had spent a year trying to find some clue… any clue… something to give us hope. We all knew Don would hold on as long as he could and he had to know that we were searching… looking… coming to bring him home._

_I glanced over to where Mike stood, looking out over the city. Everyone thought that Raph and I were taking this the hardest. Raph because he was the one teamed with Don when he was captured and me… well I had been the one to send them down that tunnel…it was my choice that put him in the situation that got him captured._

_But in my opinion, it was Mikey that was taking it the hardest. He and Don had always been the closest out of the four of us. I would like to say it was because they were the youngest… but the whole family knew it was because of all the time they spent together as we were growing up due to me and Raph always fighting or trying to out due the other in training._

_Watching my youngest brother, I also knew it was more than that. Mikey and Don had…have… the kind of relationship where one could say one word and both would crack up about things no can or will ever understand. _

_With a sigh, I caught Raph's eye._

_He nodded at the silent message I sent before I walked over to my youngest brother,_

"_We gotta go," I said as I gave his shoulder a squeeze. He didn't look at me, but gave me a nod._

**Michelangelo**

_When Leo had us stop for a break, to re-group and decide what we should do next, I found myself drifting over to the edge of the building. I leaned on the edge to just stare out over the city._

_The streets were silent, normal for this time of night, but also not so normal. There were no sirens heard, screams or any of the usual things we encounter on a nightly patrol, but then again what was normal about this night._

_It's been a year since Donnie disappeared._

_And crime apparently was taking a break while he was gone, which was odd in it's self. That's not saying we still weren't dealing with low-level stuff while we were out, but there had been no fights between the Foot and us. The Purple Dragons we dealt with newbies at best._

_Either we were winning or we were slipping in our attentiveness of our patrols._

_Then again, who could really blame us. We had only one goal in mind as we searched the city…find our brother._

_Much like the city was now… every possible villain who could have grabbed Donnie was silent. They deigned taking him… capturing him for some other group… even knowing where he is._

_And we tried everybody… the Foot, Dragons… hell, we even went after Bishop._

_Nothing._

_My attention was drawn down to the fire escape when I heard voices,_

"_Shhhh. We gotta be quiet Ben."_

_A tiny sniffle was heard, as I leaned over to see what was going on._

_Two small boys had climbed out and were huddle together on one of the landing a few flights down. The smaller one was clinging to a slightly larger boy as the larger one rearranged them into a more comfortable position before wrapping both of them in a blanket to ward off the slight chill in the night air._

"_See Ben, I told there was enough room to sit out here."_

Suddenly I heard loud, angry voices came from the window the boys had just climbed out of,

_" I don't need someone like YOU making my miserable life even WORSE than it IS already!" A woman screamed.  
_

_A male voice yelled back, "So tell me, WHAT'S miserable about sitting in front of the TV the all day, smoking cigarettes and watching silly talk shows and soap operas?? If you were doing any housework, if you had to go to work I'd probably understand you're stressed, but everything YOU do is NOTHING!!"_

_I heard 'Ben' whimper and huddle closer to who I assumed was his older brother. The larger boy moved back towards the window and pulled the window shut. The voices were muffled and softer now. The larger boy moved back to 'Ben', shifting him so he could sit with his arms around the smaller boy and then reached over and picked something. I realized it was a book._

"_Do you remember where we left off last night Ben? The bookmark slipped out."_

_Some muffled reply that I couldn't hear came and I could hear the smile in the older boy's voice,_

"_Right. Edwin had just met the White Witch."_

_The larger started reading and I smiled as I remembered of how Donnie and I would hide beneath the bunks beds while Leo and Raph fought. I got rather scared when they fought, especially when they started getting physical, But Don was always there to take my mind off of them until they either stopped or Sensei stopped them._

_He would have games, books, random things he thought would interest me, and every once in awhile he would sneak snacks to his room and hide them for when we hid. I remember when Sensei caught us that one time; it was also the first time he found us hiding under there. Donnie merely crawled out, told Splinter it was his idea and therefore his fault. Our dad just looked surprised and told Donnie that he wanted to speak with him. It felt like they were in there forever, but Donnie continued to hid food under his bed for us when we hid and Sensei never said anything about it._

_As my eyes drifted over the skyline, I couldn't stop the few tears that fell, 'Where are you Donnie?' I thought._

_I don't know how long I stood there before someone squeezed my shoulder,_

"_We gotta go." Leo told me._

**Raphael**

I noticed that Mike and Leo seemed lost in their own thoughts as we raced across the rooftops towards home.

Don and I had never been close when we were younger. Opposite personalities and such created a void that seemed impossible to bridge. Yet it was my bed Don fled to on the rare occasion he had a nightmare and it was Donnie, who I turned to, as we grew older, for help with school and when I needed a compassionate, nonjudgmental ear.

The two of us had definitely bonded when I discovered my younger brother's love for vehicles. The faster the better in my eyes and when Donnie noticed all the time I started spending with him over this common interest with the brother he knew the least, he put all the effort he could into finding ways for us to do it often.

_It, of course, lead to Donnie building that first Shell cycle for me and then later re-building it as well as building bikes for himself and Leo and Mike as well._

_Don was the only one who never tried my patience and maybe that was the reason we were able to talk to one another without the usual walls we both usually had in place_

'_It's been a year and still nothing' I thought to myself as we neared the sewer entrance to the lair._

_Guilt sat heavy in my stomach and only got heavier the closer to home we got._

_As Mike and Leo climbed down into the sewer, I stopped and looked back over the city. It was my fault he was out there… alone…_

"_Raph?"_

_I turned and saw Mike half out of the manhole, looking as though he was waiting for something._

"_I'm coming Mike."_

_He nodded before disappearing back down._

"_I'm sorry Donnie." I whispered before hurrying after my brothers._

**Splinter**

_It has been one year since my son Donatello has disappeared and our home has not been the same since._

_Every night my three remaining sons search the city for any clue, any sign of who could have taken him or knows where he is. Each night I wait for them to return, my feelings mixed when they return home. I am overjoyed when they returne safely, but my heart breaks a little more each time when they return as only three._

_Ever since losing Donatello, I have feared I would lose one or more of my remaining sons as they search for their missing brother, but I know that they must do this. To keep the hope that he will return to us one day, alive._

_Raphael has taken Donatello disappearance the hardest. Both he and Leonardo have always strove to protect their two younger brothers. Since he was the last one to see Donatello, he holds himself solely responsible for what has happened to his younger brother._

_I watched the guilt and anger grow heavy on his shoulders as this year passed. _

_The first three months were the hardest for him. _

_I would watch as every night while Michelangelo and Leonardo slept, Raphael would be up. Every night I watched as he fought a battle within himself. He would cross to the door that gave us access to garage, but every night something held him back from going out on his own._

_After two weeks of this, I finally asked him what was holding him back._

_He gave me a very simple answer,_

"_Don."_

"_Please explain my son."_

"_It's not really Donnie…just his voice. I battle it every night Sensei. Every night I argue with it, but I can never win because there is always one argument that keeps me here."_

"_And what is that Raphael?"_

_Raphael glanced down at the floor, silently gathering his thoughts,_

"_What about Leo and Mikey? What will they do if something happens to you?"_

_I sat pondering that for some time. I knew I would not need to worry further that Raphael would act rashly because he would not risk allowing another brother to come to harm._

_After his nightmare during that third month since Donatello's disappearance, I noticed a change in him. He no longer had to fight the voice in his head. Raphael was going to do whatever it took to get his brother back; especially after experiencing the pain Donatello was enduring. _

_I watched as he began practicing with Donatello's spare Bo._

_As Leonardo began mediating in Donatello's room._

_As Michelangelo took the blanket from Donatello's bed to his own._

_There have even been a few nights where one or all three have slept in Donatello's room. _

_Tonight was one such night._

_They had gone out like they always do, but returned tonight more disappointed and angrier than previous nights. Leonardo was the only one who looked up at me as they entered the lair. He simply shook his head as they all crossed to their individual rooms._

_A few hours later, I heard movement in the lair and watched as one by one they made their way into Donatello's room._

_It surprised me that Raphael was the first to venture in there with his blanket and pillow; soon followed by Leonardo and Michelangelo._

_Donatello's bed was the largest because it was always Donatello's room one or all of them would go to when our lifestyle was too much to handle alone._

_Michelangelo was the one found there most often because Donatello could never, and more likely never would, turn his little brother away. _

_Raphael and Leonardo could be found there on occasion. It became more of a habit for my two eldest sons after the 'Outbreak' that nearly took Donatello from us. However, unlike Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael would spend the night talking with Donatello. Having fears calmed and worries lifted with quiet words and the occasional gentle touch on the arm or shoulder. _

_I stood in the doorway watching my three sons sleep in the bed of their missing brother; Michelangelo sleeping in the middle with Leonardo and Raphael on either side of him. But I could see a space, small as it was, between Michelangelo and Raphael. The space usually occupied by Donatello_

I remember finding all four of them snuggled together when Donatello became ill. Whether if was a simple cold or flu…or one of the few times we thought we would lose him.

My second youngest had always gotten terribly sick in the winter months. The first year we had all been together, I had feared I would lose him, but the baby turtle surprised me by pulling through, and was soon playing with his brothers once again. However he wasalways the first to get sick in later years. I feared this would always be so and my fears were justified as the years past.

In my mind I could clearly see Michelangelo sleeping next to Donatello; the youngest one's share of the covers kicked away sleep, sucking his thumb. Donatello cuddling the bear his hot-tempered brother gave him in a rare gesture of compassion, in his sleep. The purple turtle banded turned halfway on his side, his forehead resting against his younger brother's. Raphael was curled up on his other side. The red banded turtle's arm across his two younger brothers protectively in sleep. Leonardo lay at the head of the bed, seemingly allowing his brothers to lie on him. He had a hand on Michelangelo and Raphael's shoulders. The blue-banded head tilted to the side, his mouth slightly open in sleep.

_I eased into the room to adjust the blankets over my sons, Leonardo woke slightly as the blanket moved, but when he realized it was just me, he went back to sleep._

Donatello's first word, actually it was his first word and complete sentence,

'Toaster goes boom' he told me after I caught him with the broken appliance.

_Michelangelo turned onto his back as I tucked the blanket around him._

How he had surprised me with repairing the broken space heaters I had found, and becoming somewhat of a hero to his brothers when they were used for the first time that night.

_Raphael seemed the most restless as his head tossed back and forth every so often. I let out a sigh as I covered him and placed a paw on his brow to calm him._

_With my sons covered, I made my way back to the door. Tears blurred my vision slightly as I turned back to look at them._

_"My you find peace and sleep for at least this one night my sons. We will find your brother and we will bring him" I said softly before pulling the door shut quietly behind me._

_Ok... a little confusing, but the non-italized words with Splinter are memories. Hope that helps a little. _

_Please R&R_


	14. Looking

**Splinter**

"Donatello, you are home, my son. You are home."

His eyes slowly slid open and remained open, but he did turn his slightly away from as through he was looking for something… or perhaps he was trying to gather himself.

Whatever the reason, I was merely overjoyed that he was awake and not blocking me out. I was tempted to reach into his mind, but the small amount of trust his was showing by opening his mind, stopped me. I need not want to risk him slipping back into his mind, so I resisted.

I rose slowly from my position by his bed to move closer. I noticed he shyed away slightly when I reached towards him, but I did not let that detour me. I kept my movements as placed my hand on his brow. I sensed a tension in him at my touch, but he did not slip away. His eyes darted towards me for a few seconds before they returned to looking around the room.

I stayed silent as I stroked his brow, watching him as he... it was almost as though he was looking for... searching for something... the way his eyes darted around only made this thought more likely to me.

'What are you looking for my son?'

"Here Sensei" Leonardo said as he entered the room with the herbal painkillers and numbing cream I myself had created and one Donatello, had in recent years, altered to better work.

Leonardo's eyes widen when he saw his younger brother lying there with his eyes open and I saw jot in them when Donatello's eyes breifly rested on him when he stood beside the bed.

'First things first' I decided. The painkillers could not be taken on an empty stomach and by the time the food was brought up here, the numbing cream would

"Leonardo, please go to the kitchen and retrieve some plain yogurt and have Michelangelo prepare some miso broth for your brother."

With questioning eyes he did as he was told, reluctantly leaving at the same time that Raphael came back in.

"April's on her way down now Sensei."

Nodding as I moved away from the bed to ready the cream to be used and allowed Raphael to take my spot so he could remove the bandage from his brother's arm.

I heard him murmur softly as he carefully did so. My ears picked up a slight whimper, but it was so soft, I could not tell if I had imagined it or if Donatello had actually made the sound.

When the cream was ready, I carried it and fresh bandages over and placed them on the nightstand beside Raphael. I watched as he quickly, but gently spread the cream over the tissue exposed. My eyes tingling with tears at the sight; both for the pain the younger suffered and the gentleness the older one used.

I handed Raphael a towel to remove the excess cream and then the new bandage rolls.

When he finished, I gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze of support and saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye. One corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile of thanks.

It was then that we both noticed Donatello had turned back towards us. His eyes locked on his bandaged arm that Raphael was still gripping carefully.

"Donnie?"

He flinched at the voice but he kept his eyes open.

Raphael slowly lowered placed the re-bandaged arm on Donatello's chest so he didn't accidentally hit it or lean against it if either moved.

The soft pad of feet drew my attention to the door, where Leonardo stood with a small container of yogurt and a bowl that more than likely contained the miso broth I requested.

I turned back to Raphael and Donatello, who seemed to become more tense as he sensed more people in the room.

"Raphael" I said softly to gather my second oldest's attention. When he looked over his shoulder at me, I motioned to the discarded bandages and the few other medical supplies lying around.

He stood, gathered them, and then moved away to throw the garbage away and put away everything else. As he did that, I moved back so Leonardo could placing the items he brought up on the nightstand. I motioned him to reamin there he looked at me questionably.

"Raphael, please help Leonardo prop your brother up so he may eat."

The two worked quickly. Both either ignored the flinch as they came closer or didn't see it. Raphael gently lifted his younger brother half away off the bed as Leonardo moved the pillows behind Donatello.

It took only a matter of minutes to get this accomplished, but through it all Donatello remained with us. He did not retreat back into his mind or close us out. It was as though he was waiting for something.

Once he was propped up by the small mountain of pillows he had on his bed, Raphael and Leonardo moved back, but I motioned my oldest to sit down before I reached over and handed him the container of yogurt.

"Raphael, please come with me." I said as I walked towards the door.

"But Sensei-"

"Raphael"

A heavy sigh and then I heard the soft pad of him following. Once we were both outside of the room, I turned back pulled the door slightly closed.

"Sensei why did you let Leo stay?"

"My son. Your brother was becoming more tense and frightened as more people came into the room. It is for the best that we do not over whelm him right."

"Alright."

I made my way towards the common area of lair, but I turned back when I realized that Raphael was not following me. I looked back at him expectantly.

"Ya said I had to leave the room, you didn' say I couldn' wait here to go back in." He said as he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as if preparing for a battle.

I shook my head before continuing on my way.

**Leonardo**

I watched as Raph and Master Splinter left, partially closing the door behind them before I turned back to Donnie.

He wasn't really looking at me, but he was glancing at me every so often as his eyes traveled around the room.

I moved from the chair to the edge of the bed and waited for his gaze to return back to me.

It took a few moments, but soon his eyes caught sight of the container in my hand. I lifted a small spoonful up and held it there, waiting for him to react. He stayed silent, his gaze dropped down to his lap for a moment as though he was contemplating something, but opened his mouth slightly and I carefully fed him.

He had eaten about a third of the small container before turning his head away as though saying 'I'm done'.

Settting the yogurt aside, I picked up the miso broth. This time I heard him sniff a little as though recognizing the scent as he looked back towards me,

"Donnie?" I once again held a small spoonful out to him and waited to see if he wanted any more or if the yogurt had been enough for now.

His gaze remained on the bowl as he again allowed me to feed him about a quarter of a cup of the broth. I set aside the bowl and we sat in silence until a knock at the door had me turning away.

April stood in the door.

I was about to stand and let her have better access to Don when I heard a small growl and felt the air in the room change.

Looking back I saw that Don had narrowed his eyes and anger seemed to radiate off of him, but it was the fear in his eyes that bothered me the most. I carefully stood between him and April as she drew closer, not seeming to have picked up this change in Don, but I didn't want anything to happen.

"Did he eat?" She asked as stopped beside me.

"Yeah, a little of yogurt and broth."

"That's good" she said quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed. She seemed nervous now, having picked up on Don's mood.

"Don?" she tried as she gently placed a hand his shoulder.

He went rigid; his eyes glazed over the second April's hand touched him. He became the lifeless being he had been after that first time he awoke in our home.

April looked as shocked as I did. Something occurred to me a moment after all this had happened. Something about the way he had been acting early and his current reaction.

Gently I pulled her up and walked her out of the room. I wasn't all that surprised to find Raph waiting just out side.

"Get Mikey and Splinter." I told him. His eyes narrowed in response, but did as I said.

"I don't … I don't understand. Raph said that he was awake and wasn't trying to block you guys out."

"He wasn't."

"Then why did he…" she let her question trail off. I merely shook my head and waited for the rest of my family to join us.

Mikey came sprinting over, fearing the worst, with Raph and Master Splinter soon followed.

"Leo what happened? Is Don okay? Did-"

"Michelangelo."

Mike nervously bit his lip as he waited for he to speak. I gave his shoulder a brief squeeze,

"He's fine Mike, but..." I paused as I tried to think of a way to best put this.

"Well?!" Raph demanded.

"… April wont be able to help us with Don."

Four pairs of eyes locked on me as I continued,

"Don just went all 'zombie', as Mikey has been calling it, when April touched him; but before that, when she came in the room, he became tense and I could see both anger and fear in his eyes. I don't think is has anything to do with you personally April, but …" I tried to explain what I had been thinking as I spoke to her.

"No. It's alright Leo. I guess it's to be expected with everything he's been through." She murmured softly as glanced back at Donatello's door.

Mikey moved over to her, throwing a causal arm across her shoulders,

"It'll be okay Ape."

She nodded sadly before drawing in a deep breath,

"It's probably best that I go now."

We all protested the idea, but in the end she left promising to be back in a day or so. Now we were back to waiting for Don to come back out of it.


	15. Get Him Back

Titan Titan

'So close. I had been so close!'

The items on my desk rattled and few fell or rolled onto the floor when I slammed my fist onto the desk.

"Bring him in here. NOW!" The hurried footsteps where the only sound made as my orders were followed, eager to shift my wrath onto the one summoned shortly after the 'escape'.

My eyes drifted over the files, folders and notes that covered my desk; two years of work and research. My work. My research. My life's work. Incomplete.

And they would remain that way unless the subject was re-attained.

Subject 'T-4932A' was the thing any scientist dreams of having the opportunity of studying. And when I was first presented with the idea that a creature such as that had existed, I had laughed.

Thinking the man who had brought me the information was just a crazy or a drug addict with a bad batch.

He, however, provided such concrete proof that I could not deny the fact.

I heard the door open, but I did not turn around.

"Sir?"

"Leave us."

More footsteps, the door opening and then closing again, but I did not move I did not turn around.

The silence stretched out for many minutes. I could the other shifting restlessly behind me.

"Go after the purple-banded one, you said" I whirled around to face him, anger burning in my eyes, "He was the weakest you said. He'll be the easiest to break."

Silence. I knew the man in front of me was not scared of me; he could easily break me in half if he wanted but what I could do... I believe is what scared him.

"Apparently, you were wrong. And now you will tell me how to get him back or she pays"

"Gotcha"


	16. Proof and Reality

Splinter Splinter

I sighed as I sat down into the chair Michelangelo had vacated when I arrived to sit with Donatello. It has been a little over a week ago since the 'incident'. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around slightly as though judging the danger around him or trying to sense any threats. I did nothing to give him any reason to retreat back into his mind. Instead I sat and watched him, waiting.

After a few moments he finally glanced at me. His eyes stayed averted to mine, but I could tell he was studying me. I slowly rose from the chair I had been seated on and moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

He tensed up slightly once I was beside him, but slowly relaxed as he realized I meant no harm. His eyes slowly moved upward until they finally met mine. What I read in them nearly broke my heart.

The fear was easiest to see, the fear this wasn't real… the fear he was wrong to believe this. But there was also pain and …hope that this was real.

We both remained silent. He seemed to have finished his study of me and now seemed to be waiting for something. My own mind was reeling, trying to think of what he could be waiting for or trying to find.

I thought back over the past week, looking for clues to help me understand what it was he needed or was looking for.

The sound of voices caught my attention. Leonardo and Raphael's voice raised in volume the more they argued. I could only guess what it was they were currently arguing about this time however.

It was strange, but the sound of them was almost comforting. It had been some time since their last argument. The disappearance of Donatello had calming effect on Raphael and some how gave Leonardo more patience and understanding towards his red-banded brother. It was as though the possibility of losing another was more than they could fathom. So they changed…

But now… now things were starting return to what we had considered normal before…

Well, before.

Raphael was getting frustrated, becoming surly and snappish. Leonardo was the frustrated as well but was handling it better.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard Michelangelo's laughter. It had been a long time since I heard that sound.

An enraged bellow echoed through the lair.

Not long after, I could hear Raphael chasing after Michelangelo and soon Leonardo was involved.

CRASH! THUD!

I cringed at the sound of what I assumed was the TV hitting the floor. Sighing I stood to go and close the door, only to feel a hand grasp my wrist.

--

_**Donatello**_

'_Those voices, those sounds.'_

Never before had they sounded so real.

Whenever Titan had used the hallucinogen before I could tell that it was not real. Simple facts and small details about my brothers were wrong:

Raph's anger was toned down; his enraged yell was never heard.

Mikey's laughter was hollow sounding; the glint was missing from his eyes.

Leo's lectures were lacking; the tone wasn't right.

The biggest reason I knew that they were not real then was the fact that when I touched them I could not feel them. I could not feel Raph's muscles flex in anger, Mikey's hand squeeze mine or Leo's arm when he placed it around my shoulders.

But now…

I desperately wanted this to be real.

Suddenly I heard it. The enraged bellow that echoed throughout and knew only one person who could make that sound. My mind could never duplicate the way it would bounce off the walls, the echo sounding even angrier, more fierce than the original sound.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes at the noise, finally letting that small part of myself that had believed all along take over. I still had my doubts but that sound…

'Splinter' had been sitting next to me when the bellow sounded. As he stood, I found myself reaching out to stop him.

_**--**_

_**Splinter**_

Shocked, I stared down at him as I sank onto my knees beside his bed.

His eyes were closed but there were tears running down his face.

"Donatello?"

His eyes opened slowly. Blinking a few times before he had them opened all the way.

"Donatello?"

I could see a small smile on his face as he turned towards me.

I felt tears in my own eyes as he looked into my eyes and slowly pushed himself into a half raised, sitting position. He winced as he tried to use his right arm, looking at in confusion when seeing the bandage.

I slipped my arms around him and helped him as much as I could. Then moved several of the pillows to help him stay up right and comfortable.

"My son, are you alright?"

He was looking around as though realizing where he actually was, believing for the first where he actually was. He nodded as he once again looked at me.

Another loud crash echoed through the lair and I saw his smile grow slightly. I stood to go call his brothers, but once again he stopped me.

He stared at me intently for a few moments as I sank back down onto the bed next to him. He seemed to have found the answer or whatever it was that he had been searching for as I saw him close his eyes and release a breath I hadn't realized he had been holding. He suddenly leaned his head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him as I had longed to do since his brothers had first brought him home. I soon felt the tears stream down my face as I held my gentle son close to me for the first time in over two years.

I do not know how long we sat there like that, but I heard the soft approach of Leonardo as he came to check on Donatello.

--

**Donatello**

I leaned against the warmth of my father for the first time in I don't know how long. I felt his arms reach up and wrap around me.

'I'm really home'

I heard the soft pad of feet approach as we sat there. I could feel Splinter sensed it as well. I didn't move as I heard someone take in a sharp breath as though surprised. I kept my eyes closed as I heard a voice whisper,

"Donnie"

I didn't want to leave this place. I felt safe with my father's arms around. Much like when I was small and would run to his room after a nightmare and he would hold me close until I fell back asleep.

I ignored the other presence in the room as it came closer, I felt my father motion to other person, but still I ignored them.

"Donatello", my father whispered as he began to release me.

'No, not yet' I thought as I brought my arm up and wrapped it around his waist, 'Don't leave me.'

He seemed to sense my panic and he kept his arms around me,

"Donatello, my son, it is alright. You are home safe with me and your brothers," he murmured and I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was slightly blurry from the tears I shed, but I felt something slowly and gently wipe the trails of tears off my cheeks and then the remaining tears in my eyes away. I didn't release the hold I had on my father as I slowly turned my head to see who had entered the room.

--

**Leonardo**

I stood frozen in the doorway of Don's room. I had come to take my turn at sitting with him, only to find him leaning against Splinter.

"Donnie" I whispered when I finally found my voice again. I had taken a step forward when Splinter motioned me as he began to release Don, only to have him suddenly wrap his good arm around Splinter's waist as though he didn't want to let go. I heard Splinter murmur something to him and he seemed to relax again. I softly walked forward and sank down onto my knees near the bed as he slowly opened his eyes. I reached forward with my hands and wiped away his tears.

He didn't release Splinter as his eyes focused on me. I felt a bit uncomfortable as he studied me so intently. After some time, he carefully let Splinter go as he sat up. His eyes darted from me to Splinter as though asking him if this was real. At Splinter's small nod, he hesitantly reached out towards me. His hand softly came to rest atop one of mine.

He seemed surprised at the feel of my hand, as though expecting it to not be there. He gave a small tug and I moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Again he slowly reached out towards me, this time his hand traced the side of my face. My hands seemed to move on their own as I reached up, placing my right hand over his left and held it against my cheek. My left hand slowly reached up to wipe away the tears that started to run again.

I got a small watery smile before I suddenly moved forward. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. He buried his head against my neck; his good arm was around my waist. I felt my tears run down my cheeks and his tears against my neck,

"I've missed you little brother" I whispered placing a kiss on his temple as I held him tight, "I've missed you so much Donnie. So very much." I lost track of how long we sat there, clutching one another. I was afraid this was a dream and Don probably worried that he would awaken alone in that cell again. The tighter we hugged one another the more real we realized this was.

Some time later, I pulled back slightly to wipe the tears from both our faces. I was able to move so that I could lean back against the headboard while Don leaned against me, my arm around his shoulders.

It was then that I noticed Splinter was no longer in the room.

--

**Donatello**

I knew it was Leo, my big brother, the minute he called me 'little brother'. He only ever calls me that when he is truly upset. There has only been a few times in my life he has called me that.

One was after I was changed back from the monster Bishop's outbreak had caused me to mutate into.

Another was the night I finally broke down in his arms and told him of the horrific future I had been sent to by Drako and the Damiyo's son.

The only other times were the times I was severely ill when we were younger.

I felt him shift and I moved with him as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Leaning against him, I clutched one of his hands.

**--**

**Michelangelo**

Raph and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when Sensei came down. I didn't really pay much attention to him as he descended the stairs and made his way over to us. Upon hearing him clear his throat, I glanced over at him,

"I believe the two of you should join Leonardo. It seems Donatello..."

I didn't hear anything else as I took off for Donnie's room. For more than two years I had waited to see those calm brown eyes look at me. To see my purple clad brother seated next to me at the table. To barge into his lab, to seek comfort in those caring arms after a nightmare. To drag him away from a project to watch movies with me. To have my best friend back.

I skidded to a stop just inside his bedroom to take in the scene before me.

Leo sat propped up against the headboard, his arm wrapped around Don who was leaning against him. His uninjured hand was grasping Leo's other hand as it rested in between the two of them.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I cried out and launched towards my two brothers,

"Donnie!"

The flinch at my voice didn't go unnoticed; I stopped just beside the bed. My shoulders slumped as I realized he was frightened of me. The pain of scaring my brother and the thought that he was scared of me must have been evident,

"It's ok Mike." I looked to Leo as he spoke. "He's not quite sure of everything yet. Just ease over here." He pulled his legs up so he was sitting with them crossed in front of him. His grip on Don never moved.

Don watched me with wary eyes as I sat by Leo. He seemed uneasy about something as Leo murmured to him.

Slowly I reached over and placed a hand on his knee. He carefully sat up, his eyes watching me as if he was unsure to believe what his eyes told him. He released Leo's hand and ever so gently traced the edge of my bandana.

I let out a sigh of relief as he leaned forward a bit more to look intently into my eyes. I gave him a soft smile and apparently he found what he had been looking for. Leo moved off of the bed and I shifted forward more. When Don gave me that smile, I knew everything was ok and buried my face against his neck.

I sobbed tears of relief that Donnie was finally back with us. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close with his uninjured hand, rubbing it softly up and down the back of my head like he always did after I had a nightmare.

After awhile I shifted so I was sitting beside him, my head still tuck underneath his chin. I saw Leo sitting where I had been, watching us, smiling.

I sat there unable to say a word, listening to Don's heartbeat. It was soft, steady, reassuring. Just like Don had always been… will always be.

I gave a content sigh as we sat there. There was only one thing missing.

--

**Raphael**

I watched Mikey take off for Don's room the instant Splinter mentioned Don. I too wanted to rush in there, but for some reason found myself hanging back.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs for some time, gazing up at his bedroom.

But instead of following Mikey up the stairs, I growled and went over to my punching bag.

They shoulda found him sooner. _Punch._

Those monsters never shoulda got him. _Kick_

My fault. _Punch_

My fault. _Punch_

I knew it was the guilt over him being captured because I didn't protect him.

Time became meaningless as I worked my punching bag over and beat myself up with guilt.

I spun around when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. Leo stood behind me, his hands up, signaling he didn't want to fight.

I turned back towards the bag only to have Leo speak up,

"You aren't the only one who felt… who feels guilty that he was taken. I made the decision to send the two of you down that tunnel. So if anyone is to blame it's me."

I turned back to face my older brother, the guilt I saw in his eyes had to match that in my own,

"It wasn't your fault Raph. Every single on of us would have done the same thing. Each of us would sacrifice themselves to protect the others."

"He's my little brother. I shoulda protected him better." I whispered.

Leo place a hand on my shoulder,

"He's my little brother too." I couldn't look into his eyes, my gaze stayed on the floor, "we have all missed him Raph... we all felt… feel guilty that he was the one that once again he had to suffer through a horrible ordeal. It's going to take a long time for him to be the Donatello we have known, if he even is able to be that Don again."

His other hand reached up and lifted my face to look at him, "but right now, the large part of us that had been missing is upstairs with Mikey. You need to go up and see him. We have been waiting for this for more than two years"

He released me and walked towards the stairs. He paused at the bottom, waiting for me.


	17. Breakthrough

_Alright. Here is the long waited continuation of 'Waiting'. For those of you following my other stories, I am hoping to update soon. I am aiming on the first week of August(the end of next week) to get the next chapter of 'Changed' up and 'No Longer Four' at the same time or shortly there after._

_Unfortunatly, those of you waiting for '72 Hours' it may be a while yet and I know, I know, a year is a bit long to go without up dating a story. It's just not going any where right now. So '72 Hours' is currently on Hiatus._

_So please enjoy the story._

**

* * *

**

**Waiting Ch. 17**

In two months time my second youngest brother Donatello will have been missing for two years. And in the twenty-two months that we have been searching for him, we have…

Nothing.

No clues…

No leads…

No anything.

It is as though he has simply vanished from the face of the Earth. There is no trace of him anywhere. We had literally turned the city upside down and inside out looking for him. We've watched newspapers, online sites, news broadcasts for any clues, any sightings that could be him or lead us to where he is. April has traveled across the country following leads… but has returned empty-handed. Raph has become moody and silent again; searching and following leads on his own. Not willing to risk Mike and myself on those that he figured he might not come out of. He is unwilling to lose the two of us, but is willing to risk himself to find Don. When he stumbled in one night, I finally asked him what the hell he was doing going out alone.

He simply said,

"I didn't have Don's back. So _if_ he's dead, and I die, at least he wont be alone anymore."

I didn't really know what to say to him after that. But before he slipped out that next night, I asked him to be careful, because he and I both knew Don, _if_ he was dead (I don't want to think that), he wouldn't want Raph to join him any time soon.

I find myself becoming harder; spending the time I should be resting, training in the dojo. My meditation time has become time I'd spend thinking about revenge when we find Don or whoever took him.

Even Mikey's eternal optimism is waning. My once exuberant little brother was a quiet shell of his former self. Mikey losing hope was a sign of the beginning of the end of all hope we had of ever finding Don.

But that's when it happened.

--

Raph had slipped out for one last search of the Dragons' main hangout, but there was something in the air on this particular night that pushed him even more than any other night he had been out.

He had surfaced a few blocks over from the old warehouse the Dragons' used, when a conversation caught his attention,

"The Doc wants info again."

"Why now? It'z been two years."

"Seems the thing's holdin' out a lot longer than he thought it could."

"So what's in it for us?"

"We catch a'nother, we get double what the first paid."

"So, we gotta find 'em again?"

"Not a problem. We musta been close last time. If we hadn't they wouldn'ta came out to lead us away."

"Which one this time?"

"Orange, but he wants Blue if we can get 'im."

"Why not Red? We got him drugged last time when Purple intervened."

"Hmm…maybe… he'll be harder to control than the others."

'_Donnie!_'

These were two of the goons that had drugged him and taken Donnie from them. He was acting before he even realized it.

"What the HELL!" the second man shouted as Raph leapt from the darkness. In a matter of seconds both men were laying on floor. He had been able to control himself, only knocking them out instead of tearing them apart.

But it did take a few moments for the red haze of rage to clear from his vision and the urge to finish them off to pass. When it did he reached for his shell-cell,

"Leo, I found sumthin'."

A groan was what alerted them that their guests were waking up.

When he had first called, Leo couldn't believe it. After so long, they finally had something.

Raph met his two brothers in one of the many 'storage rooms' found through out the sewer and by the time they had arrived, Raph had their guests tied up.

Awaiting interrogation.

And when their 'guests' finally woke, it wasn't Raph or Leo that got them to talk.

It was Michelangelo…

They were getting nowhere when Mike suddenly pushed them both out of the way and grabbed the slightly larger man by the throat. He held him just so his toes were brushing the floor.

"Where. Is. He?!" the youngest growled, rage shooting from his eyes. For some reason that's what broke them.

"I…I…'nt know…" The man struggled to draw enough air into his lungs to answer. His feet kicking to try and get a foot hold.

"Who sent you!?!"

Silence.

Mike slammed him into the wall, squeezed tighter on his throat,

"WHO?!"

"D-D-Doc…" he gasped

A warning growl came as he slammed the man into the wall again.

"He never gave us his real name." The second man yelled.

It was then that Leo stepped forward,

"How did you contact him?"

"I…I called…wh-when I had something."

"What's the number?"

The man quickly rattled off a number.

While Raph called April to get her on finding out about the number, Leo had the task of getting Mikey to let go off the other man. He was still trying when Raph finally hung up on April.

All it took was Raph saying four words,

"Let's go get Donnie." And Mike let go.

Leo took Mike and left Raph to deal with the two men. He needed to inform Splinter on what they learned and they had a brother to bring home. For the first time in a long time hope blossomed in his heart and his mind,

"We're coming Donnie. Just hold on a little longer," he whispered as he and Mike raced through the tunnels.

* * *

_Please don't forget to review._


End file.
